Different types of lighted fixtures are currently used in swimming pool and spa settings. One such type of fixture provides an artificial waterfall in which light interacts with flowing water to provide an aesthetically-pleasing effect.
The presence of water and electrically-generated light in close proximity to one another raises issues of how to provide for isolation of water and electrical flows from one another, internal reflection of light in flowing water, dissipation of heat, and component serviceability. Past approaches to accommodating or avoiding some or all of these issues are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,126, U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,952, U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,165, U.S. Pat. No. 9,505,018 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2010/0195309.
However, it is perceived that there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome any deficiencies of these past approaches and any problems that may still be unsolved.